Cargo space divider nets are used for example in station wagons and SUVs in order to separate a cargo compartment from a passenger compartment and to prevent that cargo pieces that are transported in the cargo compartment are thrown into the passenger compartment by a rapid vehicle deceleration e.g. from strong breaking or accidents. In station wagons and SUVs the cargo space can be typically increased by moving the passenger seats or by folding down a second row of seats. Then typically also the cargo space divider net is moved within the vehicle in order to protect the passenger area that remains after the cargo space has been expanded.
There are cargo space divider nets which are attached at a rear bench or the second seat row and which are moved from a first mounting position into a second mounting position within the vehicle when they are moved back and forth or folded down. Alternatively it is known to attach the divider net independently from the passenger seats at least indirectly at the vehicle body. Also in this case there are at least two mounting positions provided by the manufacturer in order to secure the passenger space against luggage pieces when the cargo space is expanded.
In particular when the cargo space is expanded by folding the passenger seats over and attaching the cargo space divider net at the folded over passenger seats there is a greater cargo net pull out travel in this second mounting position compared to the first mounting position. On the winding shaft on which the cargo space divider net is stored there is still wound up divider net material in the first mounting position so that luggage pieces sliding into the divider net in the first mounting position can initially roll the divider net from the winding shaft and can thus move into the passenger space.
In order to prevent this various solutions have been shown in the art. Non-patent literature includes hook shaped protrusions at the winding shaft housing wherein the hook shaped protrusions engage the divider net recesses when the divider net is attached in the first mounting position and disposed in the functional position so that the protrusions prevent a further pull off for example when the luggage pieces penetrate into the divider net.
However, this pull out limiter poses an obstacle when moving the divider net into its functional position, thus during pull out. The user has to take care that the hooks do not already engage the net on the regular pull out path. Also the roll up of the divider net onto the winding shaft can be made more difficult by the engagement of a back side of the hooks. Overall handing is uncomfortable.
DE 19 643 691 C2 illustrates a generic cargo space divider net with a blocking device which acts upon the winding shaft. The blocking device can be triggered manually after pulling out the divider net and anchoring it in its functional position wherein the pull out can be initiated manually by actuating a push button. Thus, a locking catch engages a locking gear which prevents further pull out of the divider net from the winding shaft.
It is a problem that it is up to the user to make sure that the winding shaft is locked in the first mounting position. When the user forgets to lock the winding shaft, thus an operator error occurs, there is a substantial risk for injuring the passengers.
The principle of locking catch was used in DE 10 207 575 in a similar manner. However an engagement of the locking catch is controlled by a control curve and a motion delay device so that a manual interference of a user is not necessary. However, it is a disadvantage that the motion delay device makes the locking catch engage too early for example when the divider net is pulled off from the winding shaft so that the locking catch stops the pull out before the functional position of the divider net is reached. Furthermore the mechanism is configured rather complex which increases its propensity to fail.
Also, DE 10 044 958 C2 illustrates a cargo space divider net with a complex control of the pull out travel of the cargo space divider net.